Discovering Love In Paris
by DrEvil818
Summary: Linus has flown to Paris to confess his feelings to Sabrina. They have a very nice reunion.


"I love you Linus. Thank you for coming to find me." Sabrina said to him after placing a kiss on his forehead. He smiled and leaned down for another kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome. I am the one who should thank you for forgiving me. I love you with everything that I am Sabrina." Linus stated.

Sabrina smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. She never would have guessed that Linus Larabee would be the love of her life and the one she wanted to be with. David was now a distant memory, almost seemed like just an adolescent crush.

They had dropped their bags inside Sabrina's flat. Linus wanted her to show him Paris. They spent hours walking and talking while stopping to embrace and share kisses. She pointed out all the sites and buildings to him. Telling him the ones she has been in or to the cafes she liked. They continued to walk hand in hand across the bridge.

Soon they came back to the front entrance in front of Sabrina's flat. Both had in the back of their minds what might happen when they got up there. Sabrina was giggling as she unlocked her door. Linus was standing behind her rubbing his hands up and down her sides and hips. She opened the door and turned on the light. Linus followed her inside. She set her keys down on the entrance table. Linus closed the door behind him. She smiled and reached to wrap her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

Linus pulled away and gave her a nervous smile. He was on board with staying with her but didn't want to rush her into anything. "You must be tired. I can grab my bag and find a hotel." He said with puppy eyes.

At first Sabrina didn't know what to think of the suggestion. She didn't want him to leave. She soon realized by looking at his expression that he was hoping she wouldn't agree to it. She smiled at how sweet he was and not wanting to presume or pressure her into anything. "No, if you would like, I would prefer if you stay here with me Linus." She said with a smile while looking him deep in the eyes.

He smiled and pulled her closer against him as they kissed. Sabrina could tell and feel that Linus wanted to bring their new relationship to the next level but was nervous and didn't want her to feel pressure. She sensed this. Sabrina was nervous but this felt right. They have known each other for years, she loved him, he loved her. She knew even though this was fast, they both wanted to express how much they loved one another.

Linus's hands reached up and threaded through Sabrina's hair. The kissing was becoming more passionate and deeper. Sabrina reached up and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. Linus just looked at her in amazement. He let his arms down as the jacket fell to the floor. Sabrina gave him a shy smile as she reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. Linus leaned down and kissed her again and pulled away to look at her. "Are you sure sweetheart? We don't have to rush into anything." He said rubbing his hands up and down her sides and hips.

Sabrina reached over and kissed his cheek. "I know, but this feels right Linus. I love you and want you. Do you want to?" Sabrina said suddenly unsure of herself.

Linus eyes got wide as he grinned. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. "Yes! I want you Sabrina. I love you and want to show you how much."

Sabrina pulled him to her and kissed him. They helped each other remove their clothes as fast and efficiently as possible. Linus always loved efficiency. They soon fell to the bed giggling.

Soon they both were nude in bed kissing and touching each other everywhere they could reach. Sabrina moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair as he paid special attention with his lips and mouth to her breasts. Sabrina never felt this much passion, pleasure and love with someone. Linus's hand made its way down her belly towards her pelvis. Sabrina moaned again as he felt his fingers inside her warm and moist mound. Linus smiled to himself as he kissed his way down her body. He almost felt a sense of pride and love at feeling how aroused and ready she was for him.

His kisses moved down her belly. He placed gentle kisses around her belly button then moved lower. He kissed her hips and moved toward her inner thighs. Sabrina instinctively spread her thighs wider. "Oh, ahh!" Sabrina moaned when she felt his wonderful mouth pleasuring her. A few moments of pleasure and movements of his tongue caused her to orgasm. He continued his kisses, until her breathing began to slow. She gently threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Oh Linus! Please, I need you." Sabrina sighed. Hearing her longing, Linus adjusted his hips and moved himself between her welcoming thighs. Sabrina smiled as she felt his warm and impressive erection rest against her mound. He reached down and placed his member at her warm entrance. He watched her face as he slowly pushed inside her.

Sabrina's eyes closed in pleasure as she sighed and moaned. "Oh Linus, you feel so good." She moaned as she reached up to kiss him. When they pulled away Linus smiled down at her and began to thrust gently. Linus was so aroused and being inside her felt so good and right. It had been so long since he was intimate with a woman. He never felt the sensations and pleasure before as he did with Sabrina right now.

Linus increased the depth of his thrusts inside her. "Ah Sabrina you feel so warm and good around me. I love you so much." He said as he leaned down and kissed her lips and moved down to her neck. Sabrina kissed the side of his face and neck as she wrapped her legs around his buttocks and hips.

Their panting and movements increased as did their moans of passion. Linus knew he was close and wanted her to orgasm with him. He reached down with his hand and caressed her mound and clit. Sabrina moaned and helped as she squeezed him tighter. Linus pushed in one more time and felt her come undone. He felt her tightness and contractions around him. Another push inside and he felt himself release inside her. Linus moaned against her neck as he felt his semen flow inside her. Sabrina was panting with her eyes closed as she ran her hands through Linus's hair. She was savoring the aftershocks and pleasure from their mutual orgasms.

He pulled back looking down at her sweaty, glowing and smiling face. He smiled and giggled as he leaned down to exchange some kisses and he ran his hands through her hair and brushed it back from her forehead. She reached up and caressed his his ears and ran her hands through his hair. "You've made me so happy Linus. That was wonderful." She said looking up at him as he had a soft grin on his face.

Linus leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "All I want to do is make you happy my Sabrina fair." He said then leaned down for another kiss.

A few hours later both were asleep cuddled together in bed. Sabrina was resting her head sleeping peacefully on his chest. Jet lag and sleepiness from making love for the first time took over. Sabrina's awoke and smiled as she realized where she was and the events that happened since arriving in Paris. She lifted her head and looked down at Linus she placed some kisses on his chest and neck. He soon began to wake up and softly smiled to himself. She reached up and kissed his cheeks then kissed her way to his lips. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. She felt his member rapidly becoming more aware of her closeness against her hips and pelvis. She giggled between kisses and swung her leg over his hips and straddled him. Linus's hands rubbed up and down her back and down to her buttocks.

Sabrina moved her kisses down his neck, chest towards his belly. She began to move lower and smiled as she saw his rapidly firming erection. He looked down at her gasping as she caressed him. Knowing what she might have planned. "You don't have to sweetheart." He said gasping.

Sabrina smiled up at him as she placed kisses around his belly button. "I want to Linus." She said smiling up at him then leaned down and took him in her mouth. Linus thought he saw stars as he felt her take him deep in her mouth.

After a few moments he knew he would be spent soon before he could be inside her. "Oh honey please. Sabrina I want to come inside you." He requested gently moving her lips from his shaft. She looked up at him and smiled. She climbed up his body and straddled him again. He smiled at her as she rested her hands on his shoulders. She leaned down to share some more deep kisses as he rubbed his hands up and down her back and down to her bum.

Sabrina pulled away and sat up. She giggled and blushed a little as her body was fully displayed for him. He smiled up at her, then realized he would like to see her clearly. He got a bit of a serious expression on his face. "Hold that thought sweetheart." He turned his upper body as she stayed in place and reached for his glasses and put them on. "There, now I can see you clearly and how gorgeous you are." He said with a smile as he reached up to caress and squeeze her breasts.

Sabrina blushed and smiled down at him. She still could not believe that he would find her beautiful. She lifted herself up and felt his member slip into place as he reached for her hips to help guide her down on him. She slowly sank her body down on him and felt him go deep inside her.

Linus smiled up at her as he saw himself go deep inside her. He gently grasped her hips to help guide her movements. "You are so beautiful and feel so good Sabrina. I love you so much." He said as he saw the pleasure on her face as she moaned. She braced her hands on his lower belly to anchor her body so she could move her hips forward and back.

Words were lost to both of them. All that was heard through the room were sighs and moans of pleasure. They both locked eyes as Linus thrusted his hips upwards another time and gasped as he felt her contract around him and his seed shoot inside her with his release. Sabrina moaned and sighed as she felt the spasms and the warmth of his semen inside her. She caught her breath and looked down at him still panting. He smiled up at her with sweat forming on his forehead.

She leaned down to lay on top of him as he giggled and wrapped his arms around her back as they exchanged kisses. "Well, I am liking Paris a great deal so far." He muttered between kisses.

Sabrina giggled. "I am liking it so much more now as well." She said as she leaned down for more kisses.


End file.
